


to my sister

by lockwoodstie (PilotInTheStars)



Series: A Cannon [3]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/lockwoodstie
Summary: Letters from Lucy to Mary after the events of "Join Me in London."
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & Mary Carlyle
Series: A Cannon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637488
Kudos: 14





	1. thank you for visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! A sequel. This is in the same style as "from mary, with love" but all letters from Lucy to Mary. I don't believe you would have had to have read that fic and "Join Me in London" but... I don't know. I would. I think they're alright. 
> 
> A special thank you to @sharknana29 as always for beta-ing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Dear Mary,

Thank you for coming to visit. It was truly great to see you again. I miss you already. 

My goal is to write more, even if it’s just once or twice a month. I apologize if I take too long to reply or to send back, I promise that something is coming. 

I do hope that you can visit London again, though I know it’s not always possible. But I do hope.

I also hope that everything continues to go well with your job and that everything remains pleasant. Do write and let me know how you’re doing. 

Love, Lucy 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. nothing exciting happens, for which, i'm glad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you yet again to @sharknana29 for beta-ing.

Mary, 

I think you’ll be glad to know I’ve kept myself out of trouble for now.

The past month has been one of the calmest since I can remember, which is somewhat strange, considering my line of work.

The cases have been easy and straightforward, if you can believe it. We go in, do the job, and leave. Cases rarely require two nights of work.

After the past few years, I’m fairly glad for that. Maybe to someone else, life still seems hectic. But to me, it’s perfectly fine.

The company is all fine as well, they all thank you for asking. Holly sends warm regards especially. They’d all love to have you visit again, if possible. 

I hope you’re well. Is your job still alright? I always forget to ask.

Love always, Lucy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
